Mystique
For other uses of Mystique, see Mystique (disambiguation) Mystique (Raven Darkholme) is a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into anyone and also copy their voice. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Mystique got caught by a young Charles Xavier by going through the cupboards searching for food and was shape-shifted into his mother. When he caught her, they both started a friendship. Mystique, along with Professor X, displayed their abilities to a group of government agents convincing them that mutants really exist, among them The Man in Black and Moira MacTaggert. She was the one who convinced the government that mutants exist. Professor X said he could read minds but they thought he was a spy. When she spape-shifted, Professor X said "How's that for a magic trick?" Everyone's jaws were down. Mystique and Professor X first met Erik Lensherr, Soon, Professor X and Erik Lensherr went to find more mutants who then went to Division X. The mutants included were Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Armando Muñoz, and Henry McCoy; they formed the original team of X-Men. Instrumental in stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis and foiling the Hellfire Club's bid for world domination, the team was eventually split when Magneto began to believe that humans would never accept mutants and opted to assert rule over them instead of waiting to be interred and executed. Mystique, who had become something of a protégé to Magneto, opted to join him and helped form the Brotherhood of Mutants with his new team from the Hellfire Club; Azazel, Riptide, Tempest and White Queen. X-Men Mystique impersonates Henry Guyrich, (aid to Senator Kelly) as part of a plan to kidnap Senator Kelly and turn him into a mutant, thereby ending his support of the Mutant Registration Act. However, Magneto's mutation machine causes Senator Kelly to die. During the battle at the Statue of Liberty to stop Magneto from using the device on the UN Summit, she has an extended fight with Wolverine, proving to be too nimble for him to hit. Wolverine wins when she tries to impersonate Storm to distract him. As she cannot mask her scent, he sees through the ruse and stabs her. She survives, however, and morphs into the form of a fallen police officer. As a result, she is able to slip past the police that descend on the building. At the end of the film, she is seen on television, impersonating Senator Robert Kelly in order to withdraw his support of the Mutant Registration Act. X2: X-Men United Mystique uses her impersonation of Senator Kelly as a means to free Magneto from his plastic prison. She infiltrates Colonel William Stryker's office by impersonating Stryker's aid, Lady Deathstrike, gaining details about the prison as well as several of Stryker's plans (most important of which are the plans to "Dark Cerebro"). She frees Magneto by seducing a guard and injecting him with enough iron for Magneto to work with. After helping Magneto escape from prison, she joins Magneto's brief alliance with the X-Men. While camped in an unknown forest area, Mystique attempts to seduce Wolverine in the guise of Phoenix, but the scar from their previous battle gives her away. She then shifts through several forms (Storm, Rogue, then Colonel William Stryker), asking him what he really wants. Prior to this, she is approached by Nightcrawler, who asks her why she doesn't use her shapeshifting powers to blend in with normal people, to which Mystique replies, "Because we shouldn't have to." She later impersonates Wolverine in order to gain entry to the Alkali Lake base. The disguise doesn't fool Colonel William Stryker, but gains her access to the control room. From there she aids in the rescue of several captured mutants and leads the group to Dark Cerebro. She then impersonates Colonel William Stryker to aid in Magneto's plan to kill every human in the world, though it is ultimately foiled. X-Men: The Last Stand Mystique is captured by the government. It is here that her name is revealed to be Raven Darkholme. Magneto comes to save her, but during the attempt a guard shoots at Magneto but Mystique saves him taking the cure. (manufactured using Leech's DNA). As she lies on the ground naked in her normal human form, Magneto regretfully abandons her, stating "you're not one of us anymore." He adds wistfully, "It's such a shame. She was so beautiful." Bitter over his betrayal, Mystique goes to the government and gives the location of his base. However, when they raid the camp, they find it populated entirely with duplicates of Multiple Men. It is unclear whether or not the cure wore off and Mystique's mutant powers returned, as it is suggested Magneto's did at the end of the film — as was revealed when he may have moved a metallic chess piece without touching it. Relationships *﻿Azazel - Lover *Beast - Former Lover *Nightcrawler - Son *Magneto - Teammate, Former Lover *Toad - Teammate *Sabretooth - Teammate *Pyro - Teammate *Callisto - Teammate *Juggernaut - Teammate *Arclight - Teammate *Quill - Teammate *William Stryker - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Wolverine - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Phoenix - Enemy *Professor X - Foster Brother turned Enemy Powers *'Metamorph:' Mystique can change her physical appearance at will. She can look exactly the person she's copying and even the voice. As a result, she can duplicate the same kind of clothing of the person. *'Delayed Aging:''' When Beast was analyzing her blood, he stated that her cells age much slower than average humans. He stated that when she is 40 she will still appear to be a teenager. Abilities *Expert Combatant: Mystique has proved herself to be a formidable opponent, she may even be the best combatant in the X-Men trilogy. She was able to infiltrate Stryker's base by morphing into Wolverine, fend off guards on her own and earn a praise from Wolverine himself. Trivia *Rebecca Romijn was actually naked when playing Mystique, with only layers of blue paint and a few very small costume pieces covering her up. *The movies didn't suggest that she is Nightcrawler's mother, even though they had a brief conversation in X2. Videos thumb|right|295px Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Female Category:Red Hair Category:Former Heroes Category:Wagner Family Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Blue Skin Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Eyes